memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Memory Alpha:Files for deletion
JPL.jpg ;Image:JPL.jpg As far as I know, this logo was never seen in canon. --OuroborosCobra talk 23:16, 23 January 2007 (UTC) :*'neutral' -- could this be a useful "real-life" image? this would depend on if the JPL was ever credited in a Trek production (TMP perhaps?). if the JPL was never involved with Trek production nor mentioned in Trek canon, then i say delete -- Captain M.K.B. 15:42, 1 February 2007 (UTC) * Delete. Image not used in episode, and no initial evidence it contributed to Star Trek. - AJ Halliwell 04:42, 16 February 2007 (UTC) Titan images ;Image:BrownTitan.gif; Image:TITAN V1 3 1.jpg; Image:TITAN V1 3 2.jpg; Image:TITAN V1 3 3.jpg; Image:TITAN V1 3 4.jpg; Image:TITAN V1 3 5.jpg : All of them appear to be fan renders and clearly not taken from any production source.--Tim Thomason 00:57, 29 January 2007 (UTC) *Image:BrownTitan.gif might be somewhat official, the "IL" in the caption might stand for "Industrial Lights and Magic", or something. The rest are obviously fan renders. Even if one is "official", I personally don't see the need for it, and it is orphaned at the moment. Delete. --OuroborosCobra talk 01:01, 29 January 2007 (UTC) :* No, the "IL" stands for Illinois (Schaumburg is not far from where I live).--Tim Thomason 01:05, 29 January 2007 (UTC) :*aren't these based on a design that was one of the runners up in Pocket's 'design the Titan' contest? none sems substantially important to MA, delete all -- Captain M.K.B. 15:45, 1 February 2007 (UTC) Image:300px-NCC-1701-D.jpg ;Image:300px-NCC-1701-D.jpg : Unused, no description/disclaimer, might have been intended for another language version according to filename. Also, I think we have enough images of Ent-D... :) -- Cid Highwind 11:14, 29 January 2007 (UTC) :*this is a picture of the CG model they used for "These Are the Voyages..." that was disseminated all over the internet by Gabriel Koerner, delete. Deevolution 22:03, 30 January 2007 (UTC) :*also, if we did want to show the 1701D CGI in comparison to other 1701Ds over the years, an actual screencap would be far preferable. -- Captain M.K.B. 15:36, 1 February 2007 (UTC) Image:Jupiter-station-insignia.JPG Image:Jupiter-station-insignia.JPG :Poor quality image and I'm pretty sure it's taken from the Star Trek Sticker Book. Deevolution 21:57, 30 January 2007 (UTC) :*'delete' or replace with a screencap of the symbol if possible . -- Captain M.K.B. 15:43, 1 February 2007 (UTC) *'Replace then delete.' AJ Halliwell 04:42, 16 February 2007 (UTC) Image:Orionstarship.jpg ;Image:Orionstarship.jpg: Copyrighted image, says the description page, and considering the fact that this remastered episode hasn't aired yet, this might just be true... not really fair use, in that case. -- Cid Highwind 15:02, 1 February 2007 (UTC) *I'd prefer to wait and use a screencap (delete, replace), to avoid copyright problems. -- Captain M.K.B. 15:35, 1 February 2007 (UTC) * image source. (Man, I really wish Mike Okuda hung out here, then this would all be cake.) --Alan del Beccio 15:51, 1 February 2007 (UTC) * keep. --35.12.26.123 05:45, 6 February 2007 (UTC) ::DELETE/REPLACE If we didn't keep the non-screencap "beauty shots" of the Gorn ship, we can't keep this non-screencap Orion, IMO...Capt Christopher Donovan 11:55, 6 February 2007 (UTC) Image:Connie and the blackheart.jpg :Image:Connie and the blackheart.jpg User image, uploaded by User:Connieramshaw. He was unaware of policy previously, and has removed it (etc), and now it needs to be deleted. -- Sulfur 20:31, 2 February 2007 (UTC) My mistake, seems I glanced over the policy and missed that line about user images need to be hosted elsewhere and linked in. Will host it elsewhere and use it in accordance with the policy. Please delete. Thanks to Sulfur for catching my mistake.--Capt. Ramshaw 20:51, 2 February 2007 (UTC) Image:Archer.jpg Unused. We have numerous Archer images. And, its border in green. --Alan del Beccio 03:37, 4 February 2007 (UTC) * Delete.--Tim Thomason 03:42, 4 February 2007 (UTC) ** See, I restrained myself from quoting Scotty/Data.--Tim Thomason 03:42, 4 February 2007 (UTC) *'Delete.' - AJ Halliwell 04:42, 16 February 2007 (UTC) Image:Birds.jpg To quote myself: "Blurry dots in the sky from three different episodes pasted together...I'm not really sure this image is really a "keeper". --Alan del Beccio 23:52, 21 Sep 2005 (UTC)" :The middle one could probably be uploaded as its own image, should we desire. Delete. --OuroborosCobra talk 13:39, 4 February 2007 (UTC) * Delete. Although while watching Generations recently, I noticed a bird flew across the screen, and we don't mention it... :) - AJ Halliwell 04:42, 16 February 2007 (UTC) Image:Picard2364.jpg It should be replaced with Image:Jean Luc Picard 2364.jpg and deleted. --Bp 02:27, 6 February 2007 (UTC) :...the hell? I thought we got rid of this months ago. Delete. --OuroborosCobra talk 13:45, 7 February 2007 (UTC) * Delete. - AJ Halliwell 04:42, 16 February 2007 (UTC) Image:McGrath Little Mosque.jpg No idea, probably an immediate delete, but I thought maybe we could play the "quote game" with it first. --Alan del Beccio 17:48, 6 February 2007 (UTC) :Agreed. It's a promo photo from CBC. And utterly irrelevant here. -- Sulfur 18:02, 6 February 2007 (UTC) *(edit conflict) This image appears to be a screencap or something of a character Derek McGrath is playing on the new series Little Mosque on the Prairie. As it is not a Trek related appearance, and we have a decent Trek one, I do not think we need this image. Non-Trek publicity shots are one thing, after a long series of discussions I have accepted that they may be OK, but a picture that is not only non-Trek, but actually a different show? Don't think we need it. Delete. As for my quote, "Members of the congregation, let us join in prayer. Let us pray to Landru on the success of Star Trek XI, that the world may again be one with the creator." Or something. --OuroborosCobra talk 18:06, 6 February 2007 (UTC) * Delete. Darn, I am quite disappointed I can't come up with anything... - AJ Halliwell 04:42, 16 February 2007 (UTC) Image:Random thoughts familiar pin.jpg This image was used on a talk page as supporting evidence for an question which has been resolved. See talk:Random Thoughts. --Alan del Beccio 18:31, 6 February 2007 (UTC) * Delete. - AJ Halliwell 04:42, 16 February 2007 (UTC) Image:Daedalus_aft_quarter.jpg Not a screencap and may very well be a copyvio, but either way, I'm not sure it is completely canon either-- at least until Star Trek: Daedalus premieres. See too Image talk:Daedalus aft quarter.jpg --Alan del Beccio 18:43, 6 February 2007 (UTC) *'Delete'. We have Image:Daedalus class model.jpg, which is a screencap. Of course, we could get into a debate over whether there is anything in canon confirming that is a Daedalus class... --OuroborosCobra talk 19:35, 6 February 2007 (UTC) * Delete. - AJ Halliwell 04:42, 16 February 2007 (UTC) Image:ST-MalcolmReed.JPG Same reason as the Archer image above: Unused. We have numerous Reed images. --Alan del Beccio 19:24, 6 February 2007 (UTC) * Delete. - AJ Halliwell 04:42, 16 February 2007 (UTC) Image:Starbase 11 Old.jpg ...it's a "widescreen" image taken from startrek.com, and essentially a duplicate of Image:Starbase11Surface.jpg. it also includes the word "old" in its name which is just misleading. Deevolution 07:37, 7 February 2007 (UTC) :I added this image for use with the corresponding templates, hence the name. I have no objection to its deletion so long as Image:Starbase11Surface.jpg is made the corresponding original. --GNDN 16:53, 11 February 2007 (UTC) * Comment: Hm, though I wish we could get an image with the people in it, makes the comparison look better. - AJ Halliwell 04:42, 16 February 2007 (UTC) Duplicates Image:Morello as mitchell.jpg :A much smaller, and unused version of Image:Mitchell.jpg. - AJ Halliwell 07:27, 11 February 2007 (UTC) Image:George&GracieAd.jpg :As far as I can tell, it's the exact same image as Image:Cetacean ad.jpg. Delete "George" cause it's filesize is bigger, why waste space since clearly we can do the same using less? - AJ Halliwell 07:27, 11 February 2007 (UTC) Image:VulcanCapital2.jpg ;Image:VulcanCapital2.jpg : There are two images of the Vulcan capital city where, I think, one would suffice. The other one is Image:VulcanCapital.jpg. Of those two, I decided to bring this one up for deletion, because it is of lesser quality and at the moment only used on Vulcan (planet) (where a dozen images are too much already). I don't care about the exact image used. If this shot is considered better than the other, it can be uploaded using the other filename. -- Cid Highwind 16:34, 15 February 2007 (UTC) * Neutral. Are we sure they're the same city? I don't remember the one from "Home" being identified as the capital, it was just an establishing shot for T'Les's house. - AJ Halliwell 04:42, 16 February 2007 (UTC)